Imperialistic
by BlackDawnYaoilover
Summary: Alfred has lost everything he ever thought he needed at the hands of a witch. Can he reverse the spell that had cursed him and the castle that houses his shallow nature before his time runs out? Will he be able to find not only someone to love him, but someone he can love in return? Beauty and the Beast inspired. AmeCan Beastly!Alfred, Gilbert as Gustav! Matthew as Belle, no cross/
1. Chapter 1

Horns and trumpets blew loudly as carriages pulled up to the large and glorious castle, well bred steeds prancing as their strong backs pulled their high classed passengers over the gravel path, sweat glistening their coats from the long travels all the nobles had traveled for this wonderful event. A spectacular day it was to be, the young prince, Alfred, was turning 18. This making him not only an adult, but eligible for marriage as well. This made him currently the most sought after bachelor in the land.

Alfred was well known for his handsome looks and charming smile. He was well taught and had proven to be strong in battle as well when just a year ago a rival country had tried to overthrow and take the castle. He'd rode with the knights to protect his home and family, and successfully won in battle and not only protected his home, but the small village nestled at the bottom of the mountain as well. There most of the maids and servants that worked in the castle lived.

They did have a servants quarters, but the staff being as large as it was, houses had been built for the rest at the bottom of the mountain, even if it wasn't very sensible since it took a long time to get back to the castle this way if walking.

Alfred beamed, greeting his guests at the door with his mother and father, excited to get the party started. Along with being handsome though, Alfred did have a tendency to be very spoiled and selfish. He only liked the fine things in life, was picky and cocky. Arrogant as well, at times a snob. Most royalty was though, so most of their class over looked the negatives, offering their daughters hands to him just hoping he'd accept.

Hours passed, night fell onto the land as well as a terrible storm. Thunder crashed, protesting any peace and quiet while lightning chased away the darkness of the night, illuminating the large black clouds that brought an eerie feel to the castle on the outside. But inside, there was only laughter and dancing, the party in full swing for the Prince. Alfred grinned as he danced with a pretty young lady, and once finished went to get a cup of wine.

Soon though there was a knock on the door, a guard answering it, then after coming to the prince. "Sir, there is a woman outside asking for you…" he said with a bow. Confused he nodded and waved the guard off before heading for the door, cup still in hand. Waiting there was an old and decrepit looking woman dressed in rags, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust. "What do you want with me hag? Can't you see I'm busy celebrating?" he scoffed out rudely, hoping her to just leave.

She did not flinch or seem affected by his words though. "I seek a room for the night to wait the storm out in…I have no money to give, but what I can offer you is this rose." She said, pulling out a beautiful rose, none like Alfred had ever seen at least. It looked almost as if it glowed slightly, but he guessed it must be an illusion of the eyes due to the dark and rain. He waved and arm at he and laughed. "You must be kidding me woman. You think I'd let something as ugly like you stay in my castle? Be gone with you!" he said, turning her away.

She frowned, still holding the rose out to him. "Be warned young prince, do not be deceived by appearances. For beauty is found within…" she said, giving him another chance to accept her offer. Still though Alfred scoffed, "I said be gone with you hag!" he said and turned to leave her. A flash of light brought his attention back though, and there in the old woman's place stood a beautiful enchantress.

His eyes widened before he slowly fell to his knees, seeing what he'd just done. "Please…Please forgive me!" he quivered slightly, hands folded and head bowed low, begging. He'd heard tales of men and women both being cursed by enchanters and enchantresses before. "I will let you stay, just please, don't curse me." The beautiful woman frowned at the pathetic and sudden display of kindness, but only out of fear. She'd seen that the prince was cruel and selfish, and that there was no love in his heart.

"You have failed your test, young prince. For this you will suffer the consequences you have rightly brought upon yourself." She said with her wand in hand, touching the end elegantly to the boy's shoulder, and he cried out as he was transformed and marred with scars and hideous marks, being changed into nothing but a horrifying beast. Not only was he changed though, but the whole land. The powerful curse changed the once strong and sparkling castle now dark and crumbling, the trees dying and grass withering away, a bitter cold lingering over the dreary looking fortress of power.

Before the enchantress left she told the beast, "I leave you this enchanted rose beast…which will only bloom until your twenty third year. If you can learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal falls, the curse will be broken. If not, you will be doomed to live as a beast for all time."

As the years passed, the beast concealed himself to his castle, falling into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

Those who had once served in the castle and had been lucky enough to not be working the night the curse was placed, never returned and seldom spoke of the castle they'd once served at. It was unlucky, and felt it was just best if everyone forgot about the selfish prince who loved only himself…though every now and then there would be a traveler who would come to the town, speaking of the gloomy castle they had spotted on the mountain on their way there, swearing to have seen the beast that lay within.

Matthew's nose was buried in a book, his legs pulled up in front of him as he read, ignorant of the world around him. He was in a wonderful place, where there was no famine unless there was a curse and no curses unless someone did something wrong. Then a strong man, handsome and rich, would go to the villagers' needs and save them, earning more riches and endearment. Who needed anything but books to live? He didn't need food, he could live off the ink and paper, breathing in the words instead of air.

"-Thew. Matthew!" The blond jerked, looking around with a startled expression. Francis eyed him with a frown, hands on his hips. "I told you to stop reading zhose books all ze time. You never get your chores done before your nose is buried in one again. Go feed ze chickens zhen go into town and get ze cloth I had made." Francis was a clothes maker for nobility, which kept them out of poverty, even though they didn't have any servants. Francis said it was to make sure Matthew had a strong work ethic, but what he wanted to do most was live in the enchanted story held between the spine of a book.

"Yes, Papa." The little blond sighed, closing his book around a mark and setting it aside carefully. He fed the chickens, collecting the eggs before taking a basket and heading into town to gather what his Papa needed. After he paid for the cloth, smiling at the woman he saw all the time bashfully, he stopped by the book seller, hoping to sneak another book home under his clothes. The man smiled at him welcomingly, gladly taking his business and presenting him with a little diary he had made for him for being such an avid reader. It was pretty and wonderfully decorated, with a slightly thick paper inside, just between high class paper and cheap paper. It was such a wonderful little gift that Matthew threw his arms around the man, choked up by it.

After he regained his composure, he thanked the seller again and slipped back outside, his nose already buried in his new book. So enthralled by the fresh pages, he didn't notice when he bumped into a particular white haired man. He murmured an apology and moved around him, intent on heading home.

Gilbert had been near the tavern, showing off his newest kill to the ladies who swooned around him, and the many jealous men who wished they could be as awesome as him. "This beast tried to sneak up on me, but of course, being the great and awesome me, I knew it was there and shot it before it could even lay a paw on me." He bragged and laughed loudly more. That's when he was bumped into by the little blonde and he blinked before looking over him again. He recognized the boy, Francis' boy.

Smirking, he brushed his hair back with his hand before striding over with a cocky grin, putting his hand on the others shoulder and turned him around, leaning down to his height to look him in the eyes. "Guten Tag, Matthew. Think you can slip on by without saying a single hello to me?" he said, then took notice of the book, raising a brow. "Reading again I can see? What's so great about them anyways?" he muttered, snatching the book from his hand and started to flip through the pages.

"It doesn't even have any pictures. A book doesn't bring you wealth, food, or honor, why would you bother with them?" he asked, closing the book again and held it back to him, a frown of disapproval on his face. Gilbert was a very handsome man, strong and had a way with the ladies, and gentlemen as well on the side. It wasn't a huge secret that he had his eyes on Matthew though.

"It's time you put that ridiculous and silly hobby of reading off to the side and start considering your future, and just who you're going to settle down with. You'll want someone strong who can protect you that's for certain...and of course, someone you know who could provide for you." He said with a huge grin again, trying to be as charming as possible. Women in the background looked on jealously though, not seeing why of all people in town G ilbert had to be into Matthew. It wasn't like the other would provide him with sons...what did he have that they didn't!?

Not far from Gilbert also stood a Spaniard, Gilberts friend, though everyone knew he was more of a sidekick and pack mule for the cocky and self absorbed German. Antonio just grinned and kept his hands on his hips and he watched Gilbert work, though he occasionally seemed to daydream and look off somewhere, going on into his own little world for some time. Normally it'd have to be Gilbert who snapped at him that brought him back to earth though.

Matthew let out a surprised sound when an arm found its way around his shoulders, looking up at whoever was near him. Oh great, Gilbert. "Hey!" He cried softly, looking like someone had kicked his dog when the other man snatched the book out of his hands. He gnawed on his bottom lip nervously, anxiously worrying about the pages getting bent or torn with the other's rough handling.

How could he not see what was so great about them? They were amazing! "They don't have to have pictures." He protested, taking his book back and holding it close to his chest protectively. "And it's the way they tell the story that makes them so incredible." Matthew didn't like how familiar Gilbert always was with him. He would rather not be man handled and have his books treated so barbarically. Even if the other did like him, he wasn't going to get him with the way he was acting.

"Ridiculous? Silly!" Matthew gaped at Gilbert, shocked that he could so boldly disgrace his passion and try to pass it off as a mere hobby while trying to endear himself with him. He took a deep breath and stepped away from the taller man, tucking his book safely into his basket. "I'm sorry Gilbert, but I haven't made a decision such as that and I don't think I will for a while. If you're so intent on settling down and protecting someone, then there are numerous eligible ladies in town who would love to be your bride."

He glanced back at the women who were practically glaring at him with jealousy. "I'm afraid I have to go now. Good day, Gilbert, ladies." He nodded curtly to them, his voice never wavering or becoming loud, even when he was irritated.

Gilbert looked at him a bit confused when he stepped away and completely rejected him. "Well you better make that decision soon, otherwise all the good people will be taken and you'll be left with nothing but your fairytales and the town fool." He muttered, scoffing a bit at being turned down so bluntly. Antonio walked over though, watching after Matthew. "Aww don't get too down Gilbert, he's just playing hard to get."

Gilbert looked back at his friend and raised a brow. "You think so?" he murmured, Antonio laughing and nodding. "Totally! I mean, who could resist a good looking guy like you Gil! Everyone wants to be you, and every lady and man wants you...Matthew just want to make sure your being genuine I'm sure of it." He chuckled with a goofy grin as usual. This brought a smirk back to Gilbert though and he nodded. "Yeah you're right! He's just wanting to be sure he'll really be good and secure with me." He said, his confidence back as he stride back over to the tavern.

At the edge of town a traveling merchant was stationed with his cart, seeing Matthew walking by and called out, "Hello good sir, would you perhaps be interested in some old artifacts? Maybe a book or two said to once belong to an ancient castle? I also have stories to tell and nice cloth I bought from a man who worked for royalty before, never having had the chance to deliver it." He said, just looking for some sort of business. It was hard selling things like this when there was hardly any proof of the cursed castle unless anyone actually went looking for it.

Matthew turned over Gilbert's offer in his mind as he walked out of town. It really wasn't that he was a bad person, he was just really really really really...really arrogant. Really...But sooner or later Matthew would be expected to find someone to settle down with, that was how things went. Seeing as he was so shy, most of the villagers expected him to chose a man, but he wasn't even sure if he wanted someone to protect him like that. Would he be any better off with someone treating him like a woman?

The blond slowed when the merchant's voice pulled him from his thoughts. The first thing he caught was of course that he had books. The second surprised him, but he realized that if he had good cloth, that was rare, then his Papa would make good money making a garment out of it. "What sort of books? And how much of this cloth do you have?"

He went over to the cart, looking over his merchandise with a curious expression. Maybe there would even be enough left over to rebind some of his older books. It was expensive to get the book seller to refinish them, so he had learned how to do the basics himself. "Do you know what the books are about?"

The merchant grinned more when seeing the other coming over to his cart and stood to be more polite, nodding to him. "Ah, I see you're interested in books and the fine cloth hm? Let me show you." He said, going to his cart and pulled out two rolls of very expensive, fine cotton that was as soft as a baby's bottom, warm and comfortable. "The cloth I'm willing to sell for only $15 a roll, which for this kind of quality is really cheap!" he said to him with a grin. Indeed this cloth would normally be easily a hundred dollars. It's condition was a little dirtied, but still a very fine cloth.

"As for books..." he paused and went back to his cart and pulled out the stack of books he had. "They all vary, fairy tales, romance, mystery, and more. I browsed the top one there...it was like nothing I'd seen before. Books like these just aren't made very often anymore." He said, then blinked. "Oh and one of these is actually a journal from a servant's time in the castle...It's kinda interesting, yet weird how it suddenly just stopped if you ask me." He said with a shrug. "Each book is for sale at $3. I don't have much need for them anyways. They'd be better off with someone who will read and take care of them.

He nodded again then looked back to the blonde with a grin. "So, you interesting in any of them? I have other items as well beside the books and cloth still..."

The cloth really was very exquisite, Papa would be thrilled to have such a fine cloth to work with and he would surely make excellent money off any garment it was used on. Matthew bit down on the tip of his thumb gently, contemplating whether or not he ought to get it. It was an incredible deal for such a wonderful piece, even if he did buy both.

The thought of buying a romance novel made his cheeks turn a little red. Francis wouldn't allow anything short of chivalrous in his house, even though he was quite short of it himself. He didn't want his sweet boy to be tainted by the outside world. They all interested him, but he wondered about the romance books most of all. "Oh? A journal you say? How interesting." He picked up the book, leafing through the pages gently. The handwriting was neat enough to be legible, perhaps he ought to buy it.

"I think I'll take the rolls of cloth and these books." The blond picked out the books he really really wanted, the journal included, along with the romance one. He really wanted to buy all of them, but he knew that his Papa would be furious if he came home with so many new books. Perhaps he could come by later if the merchant were still there and buy the rest. Or maybe. "There is a book seller in town, perhaps he'll buy the rest off of you." Then Matthew would have more time to buy the rest of them later~

He handed over the money that he owed the man, juggling the new things around a bit, putting the books in the basket with the other items, and sliding the rolls of cloths under the handle. "Thank you for such fine goods, sir. I do hope you have a good day." That being said and done, he headed back towards his house, feeling rather happier than before.

The man grinned happily when the other picked out a few books and the cloth. "Wonderful!" he said, then handed him the items that he had just bought. It wasn't often that he sold things since most people didn't want to bother with a traveling merchant like himself. Also, for some reason any mention of the castle seemed to freak most people out. They swore it was haunted and cursed...though just three and a half years ago it had been a grand fortress of wealth and power...

"Oh there is? I may have to take the rest of the books to him then and see if I can get some coin for them as well..." he said, nodding lightly to him. "I thank you for your purchases, I hope you have a nice day boy." He said to him, taking the money he owed and put it safely in a little bag in his cart before starting to tidy up a little, planning on doing just as the other had suggested and go to see if the bookstore would be interested in taking his books.

Once packed he got in the seat and started his horse at a slow walk further into town, smiling cheerfully, still calling out to see if anyone would be interested in his goods. It was such a nice day out, everyone was out and enjoying the sunny day, there was bound to be more.

Matthew hurried home with his find, hoping his Papa would be pleased to see the quality of the cloth he had gotten. He was sure to love it, and after a good wash it would all be bright and new. Making sure to close the gate after him, he hurried up the path to their house, stepping around the chickens.

"Papa." He called, coughing a bit when his voice didn't carry very far. "Papa!" He tried again, relaxing when it came out a bit louder than before. The blond set the goods on the table, sorting them out and quickly taking the books to his room. Though of course he didn't hide all of them. Francis knew he'd come home with at least one book every time he sent him into town.

"I got some cloth besides the one that you orders. It's absolutely splendid." The boy chattered softly, happily smoothing out a wrinkle on the top of the rolls and taking the other things he had gotten and putting them away in their cabinets.

Francis had been working on another piece of clothing, for once ahead of schedule and hoping to get this particular item sent out even sooner than he'd hoped too for his client. He heard the chickens squawking and the flapping of wings as they scurried away from the door, and not long after that his son's soft call, smiling lightly as he finished a stitching and tied it off, cutting the thread before sighing and smiling again.

"I'm in here Matthew...Did you have a good time in ze town?" he called, wiping his hands before stepping out of his work room and into the main room of the house. "Some other cloth beside ze ones I ordered? Zis is wonderful!" he beamed, all too happy to look at what else the other brought. As he got closer his eyes widened a bit, immediately his hands finding the fine quality fabric. "Zis...where did you find such a wonderful cloth Matthew? This high quality is much too expensive for even us to have..." he said softly.

They weren't poor, they even could afford a servant if he really wished, but wanted his son to know how to work for what he had, and how to be fair, not spoiled or selfish. But only royalty would wear such a fine cloth...if he made an outfit with this he would make enough money to keep them steady for a long time.

Matthew beamed at his Papa, proud that he liked the cloth so much. "A merchant was at the edge of town selling it from his cart. I'm glad I got there when I did because he was selling it so cheaply! I still have gold left over." He set down the little handful of gold he had from what he had been given earlier that morning.

"Isn't it amazing? You can make some wonderful clothes from this and sell them for so much." The blond ran his hand over the rolls gently. "I felt a little bad for buying them for such a cheap price, but he didn't seem to mind." What else could they ask for? This was obviously a good sign for them. They could make a wonderful profit off the clothes from this fabric and they wouldn't have to worry about food or gold for quite some time.

"I was thinking that I could use the scraps to rebind some of my books that are falling apart." He ventured timidly, wondering if his Papa would even allow such a thing, even if he couldn't use the scraps for much.

"Really? Zat is definitely a surprise." He said looking at the fabric again. It was beautiful, even if a little dirty. Nothing a good wash couldn't fix, and then they would be as good as new. "Did he say at all where he'd gotten the cloth? If so, I zink I would like to buy more of it...he couldn't have gotten it for much either if he sold it so cheaply." He said, pondering. The two roles would make a fine top and pants at least, but for this he wished to add more detail too, make it even more elegant than most his other works.

"It really is amazing..." he murmured lightly, still looking over the fine fabric, finally putting it down to look at his other purchase though, needing to be sure it was in good condition as well. "So, what book did you get today while in town?" he asked him , knowing that Matthew always got one new book each time he went to town. He did wish his boy would think about finding nice lass...but he wouldn't push it either. He wanted him to do things at his own pace as well.

He blinked at his mention of the scraps, and then thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes...some of the scraps zat are too small to be used in the clothing you may use for your books since you did find zis wonderful fabric in the first place." He smiled.

"Really, Papa?" He asked excitedly, jumping up to hug him. "Oh thank you! They'll look so wonderful with new covers!" The fabric would look incredible wrapped around his books. "Oh, and he said something about a castle. I admit I wasn't paying much attention to him when I was looking at the cloth and books he was selling."

He had heard tales of a castle near their village, but he had never traveled up to see if they were true or heard anything more than whispers or rumors from traveling merchants or such. But it was a bit of a mystery. Oh! The merchant had said that there was a servant's diary in the ones he had bought. "He also sold me a book that he said a servant had written as a diary. Said that he had worked in the castle, too."

The blond sat down at the table, humming lightly. "But he was probably just looking for a quicker sell." He said thoughtfully, propping his chin up on his palm. "...Gilbert asked about my settling down again today..." Honestly, why was he so adamant about being with him?

He smiled and nodded to the other hugging his son happily. "You're welcome Matthew." he said to his boy, glad he was so happy. The small scraps he had he didn't see why he couldn't let Matthew have them. After all, he wouldn't have this beautiful fabric if it wasn't for him. He then listened to what he had to say, blinking. "Ze castle?" he murmured lightly, frowning. There was nothing good about that place from what he'd heard.

For the longest time, only workers had lived in this town, and then suddenly they had vanished...the town only having a few people left in it. Over the last few years people had moved to the town, filling it back up, and the last few servants kept quiet for the most part about what had happened. Most people here didn't even know that there had been a castle there only a few years ago. He wondered slightly...if it was still there, he might be able to find more of this fabric there. Then they'd be set for the rest of the year even!

"Did he really? It's possible it's real...Zere is a castle Zere, it's hard to find but if you go up high enough you'll catch a glimpse of it." He said, and then hummed, looking at the fabric again. "I'd like to make a trip up zere actually...to try and see if maybe zere is any more of this fabric laying around in a room, or even old outfits zat can be cleaned up and resold." He said to the other, knowing it'd mean leaving Matt alone for a few days most likely.

As he picked up the rolls of fabric now he listened again, blinking and looking to his boy again. "Again, hm? Zhat Gilbert is a persistent one isn't he?" he murmured, rubbing his stubble chin lightly. "It's completely up to you when you want to settle Matthew, don't forget zat...and it doesn't have to be with ze likes of him."

"You want to go up to the castle?" Matthew looked surprised. "You mean there really is one up there? I thought it was just some old rumor." They had only moved to this town when he turned seventeen, not long after it had been emptied for some reason, looking to settle down and try to better themselves. Their lives before Francis managed to make himself known to the nobility of the kingdom had been...difficult. Often Francis would go without food if they had little in order to let Matthew eat.

Now that they were firmly established in the higher regions of the monetary system, they didn't have to worry about who would eat tonight and who would go hungry. But now he had a different problem. He wasn't sure is Gilbert wanted him because he was one of the most eligible bachelors in their town, being both fairly well off and good-looking, or if he actually wanted to settle down with him because of his personality or because he was attracted to him.

Another reason he had trouble believing Gilbert actually wanted him, his horribly arrogant attitude. There was little chance he would treat him as more than a trophy to parade around, and Matthew didn't want someone that just wanted him for looks. He wanted someone he could have an intelligent discussion with or just curl up with and read. The albino had never done anything but insult his passion and infer that he would be better off being a good little housewife for him.

Shaking his head to disperse his own growing annoyance, he looked up at Francis, thinking back on what he said. "But if there really is a castle up there, is it safe to go up there? What about wild animals and what if it's not stable? You might get hurt."

He nodded lightly to his son, and then chuckled. "I don't know if zere is a castle or not, but there are enough rumors to make me believe zat it must be so. I'm willing to chance it...if I find something, we could be set for months. Not to seem ungrateful for how far we've come already...but if I could get enough of this fabric to make a few glorious outfits I'd have to spend less time working, and the more time I could spend with you." He said happily.

He worked a lot recently in order to still support them and keep enough money in their pockets for their nice farm, food, and the supplies he needed, as well as feed for their animals. "I'll take the horse, so really I should be back by tomorrow at ze latest." He said to him, pausing then continued, "Or tonight if zere really isn't anything up zere."

He knew Matthew would be worried for him, and ruffled the boy's hair gently, smiling warmly. "I'll be alright. A castle shouldn't have fallen apart too much in just zree and a half years. If it's as grand as the rumors say, it should be perfectly safe. As for ze rumors of it being cursed, I'll just have to wait and see now won't I?" he chuckled.

Spending more time with his Papa did sound appealing, but he was still concerned for his safety, after all, even if there was a castle up there, it could still be dangerous. And he didn't have the skills to keep himself afloat by himself, Francis hadn't taught him how to sew to craft garments and he didn't really have any other skills. "You have to come back safely, you don't get a choice in the matter."

"And if you take Zeus, be careful, he's been favoring his left front hoof for a few days." If he couldn't stop him, and really, the prospect of more of that glorious cloth was too much, then he would at least help him. "Do you want me to fix you something to eat for your ride?" He got up, rolling his sleeves back in preparation.

Matthew didn't wait for his Papa to agree, he dove into it to distract himself from the fact that he would be home alone for quite a while.

"I'll come back safely, I promise you zat." He said and smiled. "A spooky castle won't be ze end for your old man, I've still got a whole life to live and my pride and joy, you, to keep safe." He said to him. The castle couldn't be that bad surely...if there really was one there of course. He could go up there and find nothing...but at least then all curiosity would be settled and they could get on with their lives.

Nodding again, he thought. "He's been favoring it, that's true, but if I don't take him then it'll take twice as long to get up there and back...he should be alright to pull a light cart." He mumbled. Their horse was getting older and not what he use to be. But he was still plenty strong and didn't act like an old horse usually. He'd let him rest the past week, so his leg should hopefully be better.

"Ah, Matthew is offering to spoil his papa with some of his cooking. How could I refuse!" he grinned again. "While you do that, I'm going to start packing." He told him, heading to his bedroom and grabbed his bag, starting to put extra clothes in there, and a blanket just in case it got cold. He would try to prepare for whatever lay ahead. It took him a while, maybe twenty to thirty minutes before he came back out with his bag he'd bring with him. Next was to just get the horse ready and hooked to the cart.

The young man smiled at his father's happy playfulness, setting to work on making him a hearty dinner, breakfast and lunch for the next day. He put extra effort into making it extra delicious. It was something that had given him more reputation in the village. He could make wonderful meals and whenever there was a social event he was always nearly begged to bring something he had made.

He'd had made the mistake of giving one of the pies he had made to Gilbert for his birthday. The man had nearly drooled the rest of the night over his tin and there began his infatuation with him. As irritating as it was, he would eventually have to choose someone to settle down with and Gilbert was one of the few men and women that would really be able to match well with him. Even if he was an arrogant ass half the time, he was of the same social standing as the Bonnefoy family, so he would of course look for someone who was equal to him.

After packing the food into a basket and covering it with a cloth, he headed out into the barn to give it to his father and hug him and bid him farewell and good travels.

Francis went to the barn, taking their steed from his stall and starting to brush the dust and dirt from his strong back, mumbling calming words to the horse. Occasionally the animal turned its head back and would nuzzle the man's shoulder in a friendly way, nickering before returning to munch on some of the hay set out in front of it. Once finished brushing the animal he uncovered their cart, moving it out of the barn.

It took him a little while to pack everything into the cart, and then harness the horse before hooking it up, but it took just long enough for Matt to finish his cooking. He didn't worry too much over his son's choice on whom he'd settle with, be it a man or woman, or really even their status. He knew the other would only go with someone he felt happy with, and who'd treat him well. As long as he was happy and not starving like they once had when living in poverty.

Just as he finished he saw Matt coming over to the cart with a basket covered with a cloth. He took the basket, smiling lightly and hugged him. "Be good and take care of everything while I'm gone. I'll be back tomorrow at the latest." He told him with a smile, not worried that anything bad could possibly happen. The worst being there was no castle and he just returned home.

After one last hug, he climbed up into the cart and took the reins, clicking his tongue. The horse bobbed its head before starting to trot off, Francis waving to his son as he took off through the town and to the path leading up into the mountains. Not many traveled it anymore, but it was still worn down from the days it had been used often.

Matthew hugged his Papa tightly, reluctantly letting him go and waving to him as he slowly disappeared into the distance, looking for all the world like he was just going to town to get supplies. The blond watched the empty road for a while longer before going inside and getting to work cleaning his mess from cooking.

By that evening he was a bit paranoid, never having spent the night alone, so he was a bit nervous. His dinner made his stomach turn over in his stomach and he couldn't sit still. Would his Papa be alright? Would he find the castle and come back with enough fabric to earn them gold to last the rest of the year?

He stroked the fire as he thought, relaxing at the heat on his face. His Papa was a strong man, he could handle himself if anything happened to him, so he needn't worry about him. Hopefully Zeus would be healthy enough to come back quickly and he wouldn't have to be alone for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis traveled for hours it seemed, the weather getting colder as he traveled further up the mountain, even a few flurries starting to fall. Strange…it was much too early for snow…and he never saw snow on the mountain from the village at least. Everything looked green and warm, it's not like the trees could hide snow from everyone, they'd be covered too then. But still it seemed the further up the mountain he got the colder it got and the more it snowed, the ground covered now and the path becoming harder to see.

He frowned, holding his blanket that he'd packed closer to him, the horse's breaths and occasional snort could be seen in the crisp air as they continued along the path. Just then, as they approached tree near the path, there was a fierce growl and he looked over, seeing a large wolf approaching the cart. Zeus snorted and raised his head, freezing in his tracks as more started to surround him and the cart.

"Easy boy…" he muttered, tense. The horse, spooked though and seeing the danger started to back up, shaking its head. The wolf closest to them lunged at the horse then, Zeus rearing up and pawing at the canine before taking off. Francis held tightly to the reins, hoping not to crash or fall off. The pack of wolves chased after the cart, barking and snarling, leaping up at Francis and Zeus.

A wolf had managed to get in front of the horse as it thundered along the barely visible path, barking and growling. Zeus skid to a stop and bucked, rearing, the cart breaking and falling free from his harness before he took off again back in the direction of home, the wolves following, leaving Francis alone…he pant, scared for his life. He needed to find shelter from this cold before he froze to death, and he needed to hide before those wolves came back…

He got off the cart, pulling his blanket closer and took a small bit of the food that Matt had prepared for him to eat to keep his strength up and he walked. Luckily it didn't take long…soon he came upon a new path…a cobblestone one, not dirt like the other. He blinked, then continued to follow it, and a few minutes later he saw what he'd been looking for.

A large castle stood at the end of a bridge, looking worn down but still strong and full of mystery. The rumors were true, for that Francis was thankful. As he walked closer to the castle, he took notice of all the gargoyles and demon statues, the plants looking dead and there was this aura of despair, anger, and he felt almost like the place really was haunted. It was like the air around the castle was telling him to get out.

He continued forward still, going through the huge iron gates and into the front courtyard, walking around a fountain that had frozen and up to the door, knocking.

The squat man hurried over to the door as fast as he could, tiny black wings fluttering behind him as he gave a hop in the air. It had been so long since he had been able to perform his job and he was excited to answer the door. Mostly the people that came by didn't knock, they just barged in and by his lord's orders, they were not to mess with those folks unless they were a woman. And those were few and far between.

But here was someone knocking! The short man paused at the door, straightening his dusty shirt and glancing back at the partially ruined entrance hall. Oh well, nothing he could do about that right now. He puffed out his chest and pulled open the door, bowing low to whoever was outside. "Welcome, traveler. What brings you here to the castle tonight?"

The knock had brought another curious figure, a butler with hair black as night down to his waist. He walked from the nearby hallway and into the front room. He didn't have wings, but he did have horns and a devil like tail. His eyes were dark, skin pale. "A guest? We've not had one of zose for quite ze while…" he mumbled to the other, standing not far away to also greet their guest. Maybe this would be the one to break their curse.

Francis walked in when the door opened, not having expected anyone to answer by any means. Hell, the place was suppose to be abandoned. But he heard a voice! He looked over, seeing the bowing man greeting him. His eyes widened slightly. "I…I mean, my horse got spooked and ran off…and I just was looking for some shelter from ze snow until morning when I could return home." He said. The butler walked over, smiling kindly, "I see, well we can't just leave you out Zere to freeze to death, no? Come, we will get you dry and warm." He said, having missed taking care of guests like this…even if it wasn't a girl how could they be rude still to someone trapped in the storm.

Francis wasn't blind though, he saw the wings on the others back, and the horns on the butler…it creeped him out. This wasn't natural, it wasn't right…but he couldn't refuse the help either. "Zank you." He simply said, keeping his other comments and questions to himself.

The shorter man grinned widely, eager to help out. "We'd be happy to help you, sir. We can send someone out to look for your horse if you wish." He wasn't worried that anyone that lived at the castle would be hurt, they were all sturdy people who could defend themselves. And they would all be fighting over the chance to get out of the castle. After the curse, they found out that they could only leave the castle grounds if they were helping someone else.

"Please, please, follow us. We'll show you to the guest rooms." He motioned with his hands, urging Francis ahead of him as he led him to the guest wing. Perhaps he would be the one to break their curse. But they'd only be able to tell once Alfred met him.

Francis smiled lightly to the shorter man. "It's okay…I'm sure he'd just run home. If not zen ze wolves got him zat had been chasing us…" he said to him, frowning then. He hoped that wasn't the case, he'd not of wanted the horse that had worked so hard for them all these years to suffer a death like that. "Or maybe checking for him at least would be okay…It'd put my mind to ease to at least know zat he's okay or not." He murmured.

The taller butler nodded and smiled, "Of course sir, we'll send someone out immediately." He said with a nod before running his fingers through his long black hair, bringing the Frenchman to a large room with a fireplace, there being a set of sofas and chairs, including a large ottoman and in the middle was a coffee table, low to the ground and made of a fine wood. He motioned to the single throne looking seat, bowing lightly. "Take a seat, sir, I'll have some tea and warm water brought to you." He said to him.

The shorter man nodded, making sure that he was settled comfortably before heading out to order the tea and snacks to be fixed. He came back soon after, the kitchen doing a wonderfully fast job because they were just as eager to be of help to this stray traveler. "Here you are sir, and there's a foot tub coming up with some warm water to warm you up with." He set the tray down on the table, whisking off the cover to the snacks and setting it aside neatly. "Let us know if you need anything else, if you please." He bowed low to him, his wings fluttering excitedly.

The butler watched at the other hurried around, sighing lightly but was glad that it was getting done quickly. He guessed he'd go ask someone to go and see if the stray animal was near. He left, asking a few of the others to go look in the surrounding woods. They all too happily agreed anything to get out of the castle for a while. The cold didn't bother them really either and they rushed out the front gates to go search. Only then did the butler return, giving a light bow. "Ah, I almost forgot…my name is Adrien, head butler of this fine castle. If you need anything, come to me." He said elegantly. Demonic looking or not he held a sort of class about him.

Francis reluctantly sat down in the chair, looking around at the dark, gothic like interior. It was very gloomy…depressing and felt like it was sucking the life from everything. As a clothing designer he knew a few things of interior design as well, very little, but enough and this setting was just awful! It did no good for the castle. But then again, Demons were living here, so it made sense he supposed.

"You are all being too kind to me, I zank you." He said to them, smiling as the food was brought out and lightly snacked on it as the water was brought out. He slipped his shoes off and carefully placed his feet in the warm water. The combination of that plus the fire warming him up pretty quickly. He felt very welcomed by the strange beasts that lived here…they were all like servants. It made him wonder if there was a master to this castle as well…if the rumors were true of a large beast that lived here. "So…what happen to zis place? It's said it was once a beautiful castle…" he asked curiously.

"Oh, where are my manners." The short man smiled to himself, shaking his head. "My name is Romulus." He bowed again. "I am in charge of the kitchen and cleaning staffs as well as the guests along with Adrian." He swept off his beret, revealing two little horns amidst thick brown hair. "It's a pleasure to serve you, sir."

There was a yipping sound and a small black form darted into the room, jumping up into Francis' lap and attacking his face with fast licks from a tiny pink tongue. A little tail, tipped with a spade shape, whipped around quickly as two small, feathered wings flapped eagerly. " Lupin! Get down! Bad boy!" Romulus snapped at the tiny hell hound, making the little pup look abashed. He whined softly and backed down, sitting down on Francis' lap and looking up at him with brilliant golden eyes. "Don't look into his eyes for too long, sir. Fair warning."

"And this used to be a wonderful castle." He said wistfully, wishing they could speak of the curse. But the staff had been forbidden from it by both the curse itself and their lord. He didn't want people trying to break it for his money or castle, though not because he wanted true love, because he didn't want to have gold diggers.

Francis nodded to them, "It's nice to meet you, Adrien and Romulus. I am Francis." He told them and smiled lightly. "I'll be honest…I had been looking for this place thinking it was abandoned. You see, my boy bought me some wonderful cloth today that a merchant had been selling, saying the cloth came from an old worker who'd served in the castle before it fell apart. I'd hoped to find more here and bring it home in order to sew together a wonderful outfit or two that one of my many clients would purchase. It'd of set us up for the rest of the year." He said to them. "Though now seeing that the castle is occupied, I'll have to make due with what I have."

Adrien listened and smiled kindly, "I'm sure we could hand over a roll or two of cloth without our Master noticing. Clothing and cloths are the least of his worried." He offered him just before the tiny hell hound ran in. Being a classy man, Adrien sighed and just stepped out of the way, not fussing over it though. Francis smiled and laughed as the hound jumped into his lap and licked his face. "Oh my! How adorable!" he laughed, petting the pup. "Why should I not look into his eyes? I'll fall for his cuteness?" he asked.

At the mention of the castle then he looked back to Romulus. "I see…but you cannot tell me how it fell out of glory so quickly then?" he asked, guessing it really was haunted or cursed. "Oh, and Adrien, I'd very much appreciate that…the cloth would help us out so much. But of course only if it's okay. I even have a little coin I could use to pay for it." He told them.

Just then there was a low growl, a figure stood in the doorway, looking like a man but not at the same time. Large horns like a rams, curling around each side of his head, and his figure was surrounded by large wings, a tail swooshing back and forth slowly. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the entrance, glaring. "What is that doing here?" he asked angrily to his servants. The lighting was dark still, so seeing every feature was impossible, but Francis suddenly felt a great fear of this man.

Romulus looked down at the little puppy, wagging its tail happily as it loved on this new person. "Well, not exactly its cuteness. Hell hounds have the ability to steal your soul if you look into their eyes for too long, but since he is just a puppy, he'd just knock you out for a few hours." He explained. "And, no, we cannot tell you."

"I'm certain we can ask around and find out who has anymore of this cloth." He agreed, glancing up at Adrian. It wasn't odd for the tall butler to agree to such a request, but it was odd for him to agree to slip it by their master's nose. They couldn't let him leave, with or without the rolls of cloth, without first showing him to their lord and seeing if perhaps he were the one to break the spell.

The little hell hound barked at the growl, jumping out of Francis' lap and bounding over to the beast, winding around his legs and woofing as he looked for attention, his little wings flapping and trying to lift him off the ground.

"He came to the door a while ago, sire." Romulus swept into a quick bow, not wanting to anger Alfred in this mood. "We were about to fetch you, my lord." They were supposed to report any visitors or intruders to Alfred immediately.

Francis listened and blinked, looking at the pup or a moment then back at Romulus. "I see…It's hard to suspect him being able to do zis, but I believe you." He told him before looking back at Adrien. "Yes, of course we must be certain our Master is alright with it as well. What I meant was I don't see why he'd have a hard time parting with some if there is any here." He said, "Also he is going to want to meet you first." He added just before he too had heard the growl, looking over and seeing his master, also quickly bowing to him.

Alfred stayed leaned against the entrance way, not glancing at the pup even once, his cold glare staying on Francis and his two servants. "Yes…I'm sure you were." He said as he then stood up straight and walked over towards them, walking around the back of the chair before walking in front of Francis, frowning and glaring. "What are you doing here…why did you trespass? Come to look at the beast did you? Steal from me?!" he growled angrily. Francis cowered in the seat, looking up at the beastly man.

In the light of the fire he could see him much better now. His hair was untamed and wild down to his shoulders, a very rough look to him. The hair on his arms resembled the fur of an animal; scars covered his skin as well. He had claws, and fangs, eyes pitch black and dull. To top it all off there were the horns on his head and large wings folded along his back, and a tail like a wolf. Fear was in the Frenchman's eyes as he stuttered, "I-I…didn't know anyone was living here I swear…my horse got spooked and broke away from ze cart. I was just looking for a bit of cloth and shelter until morning zinking zat no one lived here, I swear!" he said.

Alfred glared still, more angry than usual it seemed. Though it was close to the fourth anniversary of the curse…only one year left until this curse became permanent…"So you were intending to steal from me as well as trespassing! I'll show you to a room alright…in the dungeons!" he yelled as he grabbed the man's arm and started to drag him out.

Romulus kept his gaze on the floor and away from his master's angry glare. He wasn't normally this angry. Usually he was at least decent to them, not accusing them like this. Was he so upset because the anniversary was coming up again? The short man watched anxiously as the puppy was bowled over from the long stride, yelping as it flapped its wings hard and fought to righten itself.

Once it had flipped onto its paws again, it scurried across the floor and curled up behind Adrian's feet, whining softly. Lupin didn't like it when Alfred was like their either and he resented him for days afterwards. "Sire! Surely you can't blame him for thinking the castle was deserted!" He said quickly, standing in front of his path a little, too frightened to block his way completely.

"He made an honest mistake, please don't take it out on him." If the man was locked in the dungeons he would not have a happy fate. "Please, my lord, reconsider." He pleaded with him, wanting him to see reason. "What if he's the one?" That was about as much as he could speak of the curse in front of Francis, but it was worth a try to get Alfred to calm down.

Adrien frowned at his master's unusual harshness towards them, and their lost guest. He knew the master always grew more agitated and angry when the anniversary of the curse came close, and would lock himself up in his room all day the actual day it happened, but still…"Please, Sir…he didn't mean to trespass. He was just looking for shelter and had thought no one was here…you can't really blame him for that." He said, agreeing with Romulus. But still Alfred glared and continued to pull Francis along, not intending to change his mind.

He paused briefly when the other stepped even slightly in his way, his harsh and cold glare now falling on Romulus. "I will not reconsider!" He yelled, then momentarily glanced at Francis before shaking his head. This one was not the one…" Get out of my way." He growled, moving past him and continuing to drag Francis, who struggled and begged for mercy. "Please, I'll leave I swear, I must return home to my son! I never meant any harm, Have mercy!" But Alfred ignored him, dragging him to the tower and tossing him into one of the many cells, locking it and storming away.

Adrien sighed, saddened by the prince's decision…his anger should not be taken out on innocent men like that…he reached down and picked up Lupin, stroking the hell hound's head as he walked back to the kitchen. "Start preparing dinner…for just the master…though lay some bread and water to the side for our prisoner. I'll bring it to him later personally." He said to the staff. It seemed they'd be like this for the rest of their days.

The poor man quivered under the frighteningly angry glare of his master but stood his ground, not wanting Francis to be harmed for his ignorance. You couldn't punish someone for something they couldn't have possibly known about! The short man jumped when his master moved past him, casting a sad look over his shoulder at the struggling and pleading Francis.

Lupin curled up in Adrian's arms, whining softly as he let his ears droop. He didn't like it when Alfred was like this, when he wouldn't play with him or pay attention to him. He didn't do either of those much anyway, but at least he didn't ignore him completely. He was a puppy, he needed love and affection, but his master seemed intent on not giving him any.

There was a flurry of activity as the staff hurried to carry out Adrian's order. Already having made their own dinner, they set to making their lord's. They didn't like seeing him like this anymore than he liked being this way, but they were only unfortunate casualties in this curse.

Alfred marched back up to his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving his servants to do their own thing as usual for the most part. He'd come back down for dinner, but most the time he would just sulk and pace in his room. On the rare occasion he was in a good mood he'd walk around, pay attention to Lupin and what the others were doing. But that was still very rare. He'd lost all hope that anyone would ever come to break the spell.

Adrien continued to pet the pup as he walked out of the kitchen to check on the other staff and make sure they were setting the table, checking the silverware, plates, and napkins. "Give the Master some whine today, maybe it'll help him relax and not be so angry this time of year." He told them before moving on. "Just one year left tomorrow Lupin…let us pray for a miracle." He muttered under his breath.

Romulus sighed and went to tend to his duties, making sure everything was set for dinner, having the staff set two places, one at either head of the table, just in case Alfred decided to let Francis out. It probably wouldn't happen, but he could hope. After all, if Alfred didn't get it together then they would /all/ be stuck like this for the rest of their lives.

The little pup huffed softly, letting his wings drape over Adrian's arm as he was carried around, looking miserable in the man's arms. He whined softly when the man spoke, feeling the weight of the curse even though he was only an animal. He knew that he wasn't what he had been before and he knew it could never undo it by himself.

The staff set up another dinner setting just in case as Romulus wanted, though not seeing the point in it. Alfred usually never changed his mind once he'd made a decision. If anyone was to try convincing him to, it'd have to be on one of the days that he was in a good mood. Otherwise he'd never listen due to his stubbornness. They all hoped that his bull headedness wouldn't get them all stuck like this forever though.

Adrien pet the pup still, knowing that he was feeling the effects of the curse as much as the rest of them. They all longed to be back to normal, but that depended on Alfred…and at this rate it wasn't looking so good for them. Finding someone who'd be able to look past his being a beast and see the good in him that he knew was there would be difficult…especially since they couldn't go out and look for a person either. They had to wait for any stranger to wonder in.

Once dinner was set, Romulus went up to Alfred's room, knocking hesitantly. "Master, supper is ready and set." He called through door, not particularly wanting to face him as of right now. Claws could do a lot of damage in his current state. So the short man scuttled back down stairs to take bread and water to Francis if Alfred didn't change his mind. Not that he was expecting him to.

The pup looked up when Romulus came into the room, wagging his spade-tipped tail lethargically at him. He wuffed and let out a little stream of smoke through his nostrils, wiggling into Adrian's arms more.

Alfred didn't answer at the knock, only making a small mumble to show he'd heard him, even then not coming down for a few more minutes. There was still an angry and annoyed look on his face as he walked to the dining room, not commenting on the second setting of plates at the other end. He knew the others were relying on him falling in love with one of the few people who wandered into the castle…they probably were hoping he'd bring the prisoner out and give him another chance…maybe when in a better mood he'd let him go at least. But the man was not his type…to old as well. He was going to be 24 in two days. That would mark the last year he had to break the spell.

Adrien looked to Romulus when he walked in, nodding to him. "Actually I was going to bring the water and bread to the prisoner…could you instead go check to see if the master's clothes are dry? A few of the others had started it but I don't know if they finished." He said to him, still holding Lupin in his arms.

The man's little black wings twitched as he sighed, knowing Alfred hadn't accepted the presence of the other man in the castle. How were they all going to live if they were stuck like this because of Alfred's insecurities and selfishness? Nodding, he headed back to check on the clothes and make sure they were drying well enough.

Lupin lifted his head when Romulus came in, ears perked up. He looked up at Adrian when the other man left, pawing at his chin. The pup was hungry and wanted food. "Ruff!" He insisted, licking at his chin now.

Alfred ate quietly and quickly before he returned just as quickly and quietly to his room for the night as he usually did. He didn't want to make everyone else suffer because of his own selfishness and antisocial behavior…but it wasn't like they could be released alone while he stayed this monster. It was all on his shoulders, and he hated that as well. Adrien watched Romulus leave before he walked over to the pantry to get the bread and water pulled out for Francis. He'd wanted to wait for Alfred to eat and go to his room again so there wouldn't be the chance of his seeing them feeding the prisoner.

He paused when Lupin started to paw at his chin and lick he looked at the puppy before smiling ever so gently. "Alright, we'll get you fed as well." He said to him, putting him down and getting the pup some food, putting it on to a plate and put it on the floor for him. He then got another plate and put the bread on it, getting a little jelly as well and put it on the side, then a cup of water before heading to the tower.

Romulus took his time checking the clothes, making sure each one was dry all the way before folding it and setting it in the basket he had brought with him. He usually didn't fold the clothes himself, but he needed something to distract himself from the fact that Alfred was eating alone and their prisoner was sitting in the cells shivering and bemoaning his fate with no chance of either of them falling in love.

Lupin woofed as he was set down, plopping his rear down and wagging his tail quickly. He waited, eagerly looking up at man, for his food to be set in front of him. The moment it was on the floor he dove into it, chowing down like he was starved, his wings flapping quickly at his back.

Adrien walked to the tower and gave the food to Francis, apologizing for his master's behavior and promised to try talking to him about letting him go free as soon as possible before he walked back up to the dining room, sighing as he cleaned off the table of Alfred's dirty dishes. After bringing them to the kitchen to be washed he went to his room to get ready for the night, not thinking to expect anyone else to be showing up at their doors.

He left his door open in a crack just in case Lupin wanted to come into his room. The pup probably preferred to be with his master, Alfred. But with Alfred having been quite the moody ass earlier, he wouldn't be surprised if the pup avoided him for a while and came in here, only if he felt like it though.

Romulus finished up with his chores and made sure everything was in order for tomorrow before heading off to bed. He felt dismally aware of how little of a chance they all towards breaking the curse, what with Alfred being a selfishly childish man right now. Only a year left until they were forever like this and Romulus wasn't sure he would be able to live like this for the rest of his life. They couldn't leave the castle, which was slowly falling down around them, they couldn't find love of their own, they couldn't go back to looking and feeling themselves. It all hinged on their selfish and shallow master being able to love someone who probably wouldn't happen to wander into their castle in the middle of the night.

Lupin pawed at Alfred's door for a while, whining and barking, before giving up and going to find a warm bed elsewhere. Nights like this made the little pup sad. His master didn't want him like this and he never acted nice towards him when he was mad. A partially open door caught his attention and he padded through, jumping onto the bed and curling up beside Adrian with a sad huff. He pressed his wet nose against his hand, worming his head underneath his palm and resting his muzzle on his thigh with another sigh.

Everyone started to get ready for the night, then few who'd gone out to search for the horse returning with the information that the horse had returned to the town and a home that they guessed belonged to the man. Tomorrow they could try to convince Alfred to let the man return home…against the master's wishes for certain, a few others brought a couple extra blankets for Francis, and a pillow for him to keep warm and comfortable. No one wanted to see him suffer or get ill. Their master may be merciless but they weren't. If only Alfred wasn't like that though…then they'd all be normal by now.

Adrien glanced to the pup when he hoped into the bed and smiled lightly, petting him. "He didn't let even you in huh? Don't take it too hard Lupin…he's just in a bad mood…he does care about you. You're a good friend to him." He told the pup as he pet him, closing his yes and relaxing into the pillow. "One day…I hope he changes though…that he'll love and we'll be normal again."

Romulus nodded, accepting the fact that they hadn't been able to catch the horse. At least he'd been able to make it home safely. "Alright everyone, time for bed." He said, shooing everyone off to bed. Though it was late, everyone was used to staying up late and getting up early. The demon settled down into his own bed, sighing and praying that their master would find love before the last petal fell.

The puppy whined softly. No he wouldn't even let him in. Wouldn't even tell him to go away like he normally does. The black pup wiggled under the covers, curling up on Adrian's chest and resting his muzzle on his shoulder. He hoped he did too. This was no way for anyone, even an animal, to live.

The other servants listened to Romulus and nodded, everyone scurrying off to their own rooms to go to sleep for the night. It was late, but not really much later than they normally would have gone to sleep anyways. Then they'd all have to be up early to take care of the daily chores and to take care of the master…not that he needed much lately. Mainly a breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But he did sometimes like to sit in his study or the main hall by the fireplace. He knew the others were getting antsy about him falling in love so they could be human again, and that some of his servants even had become bitter towards him. He didn't care much…he deserved it.

Adrien let the pup curl up with him, closing his eyes and letting sleep over come him soon, more tired than he'd thought he was. In the morning he'd have to go ask Alfred what he would like for breakfast, then tell the cooks, feed Lupin, then start to clean and organize the old Library they had. Between that he'd be sure to bring some food to Francis as well, and maybe talk to Alfred about freeing Francis….


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Gilbert had seen Francis' departure as a golden opportunity. With his father out of the way for even just a few hours, hopefully longer, he could talk to Matthew and get him to agree to settle down with him. He knew Matthew would make the perfect little house wife once he got him to stop reading all those silly books. Of course, he'd be too occupied raising the boys as well! He wanted at least seven of them. Maybe one girl would be okay, but boys were better.

He finally reached the house, knocking, keeping a huge confident grin on his face as he wait for Matthew to answer the door. Boy would he be surprised.

Matthew was startled out of his thoughts by the knocking, getting up and knocking the bits of gray smudge that clung to his knees from the ash. He made sure he looked decent before going to answer the door. Though it wasn't who he wished it was, he kept the disappointment off his face, knowing that his Papa wouldn't knock anyway. "Hello, Gilbert." He gave him a little bow, keeping his voice level. "What can I do for you?"

Gilbert's grin only widened when seeing Matthew, hands on his hips and puffing his chest out. "I saw that your father was gone and thought you might need the company of someone as strong and awesome as me, otherwise you'd be all alone with nothing but those…books, and nothing else." He said, stepping inside the house. "I could stay all night if you like." He winked at him, sitting down.

Matthew frowned a little at the insinuation that he needed protecting. "Gilbert, this was very thoughtful of you, but I'd rather spend the night to myself. I'm a bit tired from today." He might want someone else as company, not this arrogant person. Also, he insulted his books again. "If you would like something to eat, you're welcome to it, though." It was hard for him not to be polite though.

Gilbert smirked at first, though it faltered slightly when he basically said he didn't want him there. "You'd rather stay here alone than have my company?" he said, scoffing lightly but at the offer of food he perked up slightly, nodding. "Fine, I'll stay only until after dinner…maybe you'll change your mind." He smirked arrogantly again. He sure did know how to remain optimistic.

Matthew bit back a sigh, feeling as if this was going to take forever. "I'd rather just go to bed, if that's all the same." He told him, leading into the kitchen and fixing him the rest of the food he'd made for his Papa. "Here you go." The blond set it down in front of Gilbert, taking a seat beside him because that was really the only other place to sit besides the dining table.

Perhaps he could just sit with a book until the other man got bored and went home. He never could keep his attention on anything for long. Though he /had/ been pursuing Matthew for quite a while. Maybe he ought to just ask him flat out to leave when he was done eating.

Gilbert happily took the food and began to eat. Matthew's cooking was well known in the small town, and he was happy that he'd cooked something just for him, not knowing that it'd only been leftovers. All the same, he was happy to have it. He smirked more when Matthew sat next to him, swallowing. "You know, I'm still eligible for marriage, Matt…and so are you. Don't you think you should be with someone as awesome as me? I can see it now…Me coming home with that day's kill, you cooking a wonderful dinner and the pitter patter of all the boys we'd have! At least six or seven." He said so causally. He'd obviously thought about it a lot.

Matthew bit back another sigh. "Just because we are both of wedding age doesn't mean we should be together." He said, playing with his cup of wine. Francis always had some in the house and it was easier to get to than milking their cow whenever he wanted something to drink. "And Meredith is of age as well, and free. She could have all the boys you want and she does wonderful embroidery." She was pretty enough, nothing to glance twice at, but she was kind and pati Gilbert frowned, moving a little closer. "Aw, Matt don't be like that. We shouldn't be together? We're of the same class, and of the proper age. What man or woman has showed as much interest in you as I have?" he asked, pouting even. "Meredith cannot compare, you're the best…and I deserve only the best!" he said. Though he knew that right now it'd be better to back off and stood up, sighing. "Whatever…I'll let you think on it. But don't think my offer stands forever." He said.

Matthew leaned away a little when Gilbert moved closer, feeling uncomfortable. "Gilbert, just because we are in the same class does not mean we are compatible for each other." He also thought that since Matthew was the son of one of the richest men in their town and because of his looks, that they should be wed, not because he actually liked him for anything else. "Goodnight, Gilbert." He said firmly, ignoring the last part and getting off his stool. The blond glanced at him before heading to his room to change into his night clothes.

Gilbert frowned and grumbled, sensing that he was not wanted at the moment. But he still wouldn't give up…he'd have Matthew as his partner If it was the last thing he did…Leaving the house he head back to the town, going right to the pub where he normally could be found.

Matthew relaxed when Gilbert left him alone, feeling better about his solitude now that the albino was gone. Surely he would get the idea across sooner or later that he didn't want to marry him. He wouldn't take into account his interests and likes anyway. Perhaps he ought to look outside of their town for someone to settle down with. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Gilbert anymore.

With a sigh, he put aside the book he had curled up with in the living room, rubbing his eyes as he went up to bed. It had been a long day and he hoped he'd be able to see his father for lunch the next day. The blond went to bed hopeful, making sure all the doors and windows were locked before he snuggled down into his bed.

A few hours into the night, there was a neighing outside the house and thundering of hooves as Zeus finally reached the house, having fled out of the woods and home as soon as he'd spooked and lost his rider. He snorted, pawing the ground, trying to now wake Matthew.

The sound of hooves striking the ground wormed its way into Matthew's dreams, making them turn dark and causing the slim boy to tremble under his covers. With a sharp gasp, he sat up, looking around his room wildly. The boy jumped out of his bed when he heard Zeus snorting outside, excited, thinking that his Papa had come back early. Did the weather impede him? "Papa!" Matthew stopped when he saw Zeus alone, the ends of the cart trailing off his harness. "No!" He ran to the horse, gripping his bridle. "Zeus, where's Papa!" Had he fallen and gotten hurt? He needed to get someone to help!

Zeus raised his head and pranced in a circle when seeing Matthew come out, bobbing his head up and down before snorting and neighing again, standing still once approached by the other. If he could speak he'd tell him, but that just wasn't going to happen. He looked back at the road and snorted before looking back at Matthew.

"Calm down, Zeus." Matthew stroked the animal's snout, looking into his wide eyes and feeling a bit of fear bubble up in his chest. With quick hands, he undid the harness that allowed the big horse to haul the cart and led him into the barn, saddling him in record time. He scooped up the reins after vaulting into the saddle, turning the huge horse towards town. "Come on, get." He clicked his tongue, eyes set on the distance glitter of lights, one of them being the tavern.

Zeus calmed with the gentle stroked and soft words, following Matt to the stable to have the harness removed and replaced by a saddle. Once Matt was on his strong back he turned and took off in the direction of the town as directed, galloping down the dirt path.

Matthew's hair whipped at his face and his eyes stung as they galloped towards town, clinging to the huge beast as he surged on. He had never been much of a rider, especially since he was too small for Zeus. They didn't have a riding horse, just Zeus and a big mare that they used as a work horse occasionally when Zeus needed a break. Both were too big for him and he'd never been taught anymore than how to properly ride.

Soon enough, they cantered into town, skidding to a halt in front of the tavern. The blond dismounted, almost stumbling at the long way he had to go, before hurrying into the building. "Gilbert!" He called, looking around the dimly lit room.

Zeus galloped into town, the clip clops of his hooves hitting the brick streets echoed through the empty streets. He slowed to a stop in front of the tavern, snorting and turning his head back to look at Matt as he slid off, wondering what exactly he was doing. Didn't the boy want to help his father?

Antonio looked over when Matt entered, grinning and going up to him, being Gilbert's right hand man and sidekick. "Hello Matthew! Gilbert was hoping you'd come by." He grinned, motioning him to follow, leading him over to a far side of the tavern where Gilbert sat drinking beer. There were many trophies on the wall of the many kills he'd made hunting behind him. He saw Antonio approaching and saw Matthew behind him, smirking. "So you came."

Matthew caught his breath as he followed Antonio, took anxious to care about the man thinking he came because of Gilbert's wish. "Gilbert!" He hurried over, planting his hands on the table in front of him. "I need your help! Zeus came back with the harness broken and Papa wasn't with him! We need to go find him!" There was no time to waste and he wouldn't have even come to town if he had any chance of finding him himself. But he couldn't, so he needed Gilbert, who was admittedly an excellent tracker, to help him.

Gilbert grinned and looked to Matthew, thinking he'd come to take him up on his offer. But then hearing him start ranting about his father, he blinked; a tad bit disappointed about what he'd actually wanted him. "I see…" he murmured, his smile fading for a moment. This was a good chance though to win Matt over. If he helped him find his father, saved him…Matt couldn't say no to his proposal. "Alright…I'll help you. Do you know where he was heading?"

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief when Gilbert said he would help him. "Oh, thank you. He was headed towards the mountain, said he was going to try to find the castle that this traveling merchant said he got the fabric I bought from him this morning." He explained, glad that he wouldn't be alone to look for his father. "He might be hurt since Zeus's harness is broken."

Gilbert nodded and stood up, walking with him out of the pub and to the horse, going to the stable and grabbing his own steed to follow Matthew up into the mountain's with, also taking his gun with him and pulling a coat on to keep warm in the cold. "We should get looking then before he freezes to death in this cold." He murmured, and then scoffed. "Everyone knows that castle is a fake tale that the merchants tell to sell their items for some ridiculous price…" He added, mounting his horse and starting for the edge of town.

Matthew scowled at the statement about his father freezing to death. Way to make a guy feel better, Gilbert. "For your information, I got that cloth for an immensely low price. And Papa said the fabric was high quality, much better than anything he had ever seen. He thought it was worth the risk in order to ensure our livelihood for a while. Now, please, just concentrate on helping find Papa."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, huffing about the fabric. He didn't care much for it, not seeing how it was a job really…but nobles had to get their fancy clothes somewhere he guessed. The fact that Francis thought it was worth the risk though to try and find something that didn't exist…that was weird and reckless. He decided to not say anything else about it though since it did seem to bother Matt. "Fine, let's just get going." He said, nudging his horses sides and heading for the woods to begin looking. Zeus wait for Matt to get on his back again before going as well, galloping along into the woods, trying to remember where exactly he'd spooked and ran off. The cart would still be there.

Matthew huffed lightly, nudging Zeus after Gilbert's horse. That man has no sense of compassion. His Papa was missing and possibly hurt and the only thing Gilbert could think about was that his father was reckless and gullible. "Zeus is getting antsy." Matthew said soon, watching the horse get more anxious as they went further along. "The cart should be around here somewhere."

Gilbert lead the way, searching the paths thoroughly as they grew further and further into the woods. Even Gilbert hadn't ever gone so far away from town…"Well keep an eye out for the cart then." He murmured, having gotten off his own horse and was looking on foot for any recent tracks. Zeus bobbed his head and tugged on the reins to go the other way, going down a lesser traveled bit of path, and soon came upon the broken cart. But even with the cart…there was no sign of Francis…

Matthew jumped off Zeus when they got to the remains of the cart, running over and checking inside, looking around frantically. Papa wasn't there. "Papa!" He yelled, his breath ghosting out in front of him. "Papa!" The boy called again, clutching his hands into fists. "Gilbert! I found the cart!" Hopefully Gilbert could find him. He was a better tracker than Matthew was.

Glancing down, he gasped when he saw the dog like prints in the snow. Wolves! That's why Zeus had broken the cart harness! The cold air seemed to settle into his bones through his thick coat, making him shiver violently suddenly. He hoped fervently that his Papa was safe. The blond touched the big horse's bridle, looking up at him. "You don't think they got him, do you?"

Gilbert had traveled not far in the other direction to look for any remains of the cart or the man, any clue of where he could be, tracks, something...but still wasn't finding anything. He frowned, getting off his horse to try looking better, but the falling snow wasn't helping at all, if they didn't find something soon, any tracks left behind would be gone if they weren't already.

He heard Matt call him over and blinked, moving back over to where he was, seeing the cart, the poles that normally the horse would have been hooked up to were shattered and broken, and he definitely saw the wolf tracks..."Matt, I don't know about this...if there were wolves..." he frowned. He doubted the man had been armed to fight off any animal, especially a whole pack of wolves.

Zeus looked to Matt, snorting and shook his strong neck, nuzzling the boy's arm. He hoped the man was okay...Gilbert looked at the tracks, seeing the hoof prints from Zeus earlier, and the packs prints following them...oddly enough there seemed to be a few shoe prints too...like there had been people here too, more recently since those tracks weren't as covered by snow.

"We'll look for a little while longer...but if we can't find him, I suggest we go back before we freeze out here." he said, looking for any prints that went along with the timing of the incident. Finally seeing some and following them...but they only lead to an end, not seeing any more. The snow had covered what was left already.

Matthew bit down roughly on his lip to keep from snapping at Gilbert. He didn't want to think of the possibility that his father had been mauled by wolves and Gilbert was insensitive for even mentioning it. How could he even say it like that? Even if he knew it was more logical to acknowledge all the possibilities, he never even wanted to get close to that one.

The boy looked up at the Clydesdale, rubbing his nose gently. He knew the horse felt bad for running away and leaving his master. "It's alright, Zeus, you didn't do anything wrong." He reassured the horse, even though he was a horse and probably didn't understand what he was saying. It made him feel better to talk to someone who wasn't going to insinuate that his Papa had been wolf meat.

"What? Just leave him here?" Matthew gaped at him, appalled at the thought. "You know what, I don't care right now, just look." He said sternly, leaving the horse and going to look for any sign of his Papa.

Gilbert sighed and continued to look for a while more, holding his jacket to him, the bitter cold seeming to cut right though his long sleeved shirt and his coat...no man could survive up here! Not without being wrapped in five thick jackets, pants, boots, and a warm fire at least! The snow kept on falling and soon what little tracks had been there were covered as well.

Zeus nickered when he was pet on the nose, nuzzling Matt lightly, sticking to his side. He still felt bad for leaving Francis behind...but maybe with the wolves chasing him, the man had a chance to get away.

Finally after almost another hour of searching, and with no further progress Gilbert went back to his own horse, mounting it. "Matt, it's getting to cold to be out here, and it's getting late. We can come back when the sun comes up and the snow stops. But continuing to look right now is pointless..." he said to him. The chances of Francis making it out alive were very slim, but maybe he'd found some shelter and would come back in the morning...

The bitter cold cut into Matthew, making the boy shiver and tremble as he searched. With the solid mass of the horse beside him, he doggedly looked for any sign of his missing Papa. Eventually he had to pause and press himself against the warm Zeus for a while before he could feel his hands. But he didn't stop, even at his own discomfort.

"Gilbert, we can't leave now! We haven't been looking long at all." Matthew argued, looking frantic as he shook his head at the other man. "What if he's hurt and lying in the snow somewhere? Something horrible enough to spook Zeus was after them and obviously it didn't get him, so what if it got Papa?"

"If he's hurt then he needs our help." The boy looked stressed. His cheeks were bright pink from the cold and his lips had grown chapped in his unforgiving wind. His hands clutched his jacket to him despite the fact that he could barely feel them. But his blue eyes pleaded with Gilbert to understand his reasoning.

Gilbert sighed and looked at the other. "I understand your reasoning Matt...but we've been out here for hours now...it's cold and late. Maybe he is hurt but we can't continue in weather like this or we might be the ones who end up frozen in the snow. We should go back, wait until morning, warm up and get something warm to eat then come back out to search for him. It's dangerous and pointless for us to be out here for much longer." He told the other. "I like you Matt, and I don't want to leave you here alone or anything. But I'm not staying a moment longer." He said, waiting a moment though to see if Matt would reason.

Zeus snorted, his large frame blocking a decent amount of the crisp wind, his shaggy coat having a thin layer of snow on it, though it kept him warm. He reached his head around and nudged Matt's shoulder before looking over, pawing at the ground and turning to go deeper into the woods as if trying to tell him to stay. He smelled something on the last gust of wind, and it faintly smelled of his master. Maybe he went that way.

"But!" Matthew looked distraught at the thought of leaving his father alone in this horrible weather. He wasn't prepared for the night, even with the blanket Matthew had given him before he left. There was no way he'd survive out here with it snowing the way it was and potentially wolves. "Gilbert, you can't just leave him like this." He felt like he was going to cry out of frustration.

The boy looked after Zeus, glancing back at Gilbert. Could the horse smell something? "Look Gilbert, he's trying to tell us something, I'm sure of it." He trailed after the big horse. "Maybe Papa went this way." His chest constricted hopefully as he turned to the hunter, pleading with his intense blue eyes. "Please come with me."

Gilbert sighed and shook his head. "He's a horse, he's probably tired and wanting to go back to a warm stall too!" He said before frowning. "I'm not staying and that is that." He said. "You stay and freeze if you want too." He added before kicking his horse's sides and galloping off back towards the village.

Zeus ignored the other man and continued to stomp slowly through the snow, raising his head a little as he sniffed the air, following the scent. He felt it...Francis had to of gone this way.

"He knows where his stall is!" Matthew frowned, glaring up at the other man as he kicked his horse. Such a strong, courageous man /he/ was. The man spat in the snow in disdain, feeling he ought to do something to express his irritation. "Alright, Zeus, take me to Papa." He whispered to the horse, vaulting into the saddle again and wrapping his coat tightly around him.

Zeus paused only long enough for Matthew to hop onto his back, Gilbert having left them now. It was up to him to find Francis...he let out a low rumble of a neigh and snort before he trotted off after the scent, following the best he could through the snow. His breath could be seen like large cloud like puffs, the large hoof prints left in the snow behind him.

After nearly thirty or more minutes, the pathless forest revealed an old cobble stone path, a sign appearing, the words too worn thought to be read. Zeus sniffed lightly again before he broke into a canter and loped down the old and almost hidden path until they finally went over a hill. There in front of them was an extremely large castle, a worn look to it, but it was there.

Matthew pressed himself against the horse's thick neck, shivering in the cold as a strong wind picked up and blew bursts of snow around them. His breath came out in shaky clouds, puffing around his cold-reddened face. Thankfully Zeus gave off heat like a stove and he was able to absorb enough to keep from falling off the horse because he lost all feeling in his legs.

He'd pressed his face into the warm mane, trying to keep the bite of snow away from his delicate skin, just trusting Zeus to guide him along. When the clatter of hooves on cobble stone startled him, he jumped and looked around, gaping at the enormous castle in front of them. "Zeus, you great beast! You found it! I bet this is where Papa went!" It really did exist! The merchant was telling the truth! He jumped off and landed in nearly a foot of snow. With a frown and started trudging through it, leading the horse up the path to the castle doors.

Zeus slowed until he was at a stop in front of the large iron gates in front of the castle, a little unnerved by the aura he felt surrounding the castle...he felt dread, anger, an unwelcomed sense coming to him and he snorted, taking a few steps back in fear. He didn't spook and bolt, but he debated it for a moment. But decided that he'd bolted once and that had left his other master alone and he couldn't leave Matt now. He followed after Matt closely, then paused again when they reached the large solid doors of the castle.

Meanwhile, Adrien startled in his sleep. It'd been a few hours since he'd gone to bed now, but there was a new presence coming towards the castle. Two visitors in one night? That had never happened before, and he feared that when Alfred found out that he'd only toss this one into the dungeon as well. Getting up he straightened out a few feathers of his wings, brushing his fingers through his waist long black hair before dressing quickly and leaving his room.

He had to be there to bring the guest in and bring them right to Alfred this time, so he'd not have an excuse to be angry.

Matthew tightened his hold on Zeus' reins when the big horse paused, waiting until he continued. The boy was glad when the Clydesdale didn't bolt, not fancying being left in this foreboding place alone. He shivered, the cold forgotten in light of this strange new feeling, and pushed open the heavy door just enough for Zeus to follow through after him.

The boy looked around at the spoiled grandeur of the entrance hall, a bit awed at the ruined wealth that was still evident in the space. The horse's hooves clacked against the cracked marble and echoed in the cavernous area, making it seem lonelier than before. "Papa!" Matthew called, his voice echoing before dying out. "Where are you?"

Zeus followed Matthew into the castle, his hooves not as steady on the slippery marble floors, but luckily there was a long dark red carpet that went the length of the entrance hall, and up the grand staircase that still held an elegance about it in the end center of the large hall. He snorted and walked along the carpet, looking around cautiously.

Adrien soon came walking out of door to their right, grinning and bowed lightly as his tail swung lightly behind him, black wings folded against his back. "Greetings, and welcome to the castle of my lord Jones..." He said with a bow and warm smile. This one was cute...a good look about him, no doubt Alfred had to give this one a shot maybe..."Come my boy, let me bring you to my master, he will want to see you. You can leave the horse there, the others will care for him for a while." He said in a hurry.

Matthew as looking up at the faded painting that covered the ceiling of the hall when Adrian came in, so he didn't see him at first. When his voice struck out in the quiet air he jumped, eyes widening as he hid behind Zeus. There was someone here! He peeked around the horse's shoulder, his blue eyes wide in shock.

"W-Who're you?" He asked, his timid voice echoing in the hall. He didn't like the way he wanted him to see his master in such a desperate way. The odd man had said it much too quickly. "I-I just want to find my Papa." Matthew kept behind Zeus, hand tight in his mane. "A-and I'm not leaving Zeus here alone." He wouldn't just leave their horse alone in a strange place.

Adrien paused and looked back at the other, frowning slightly. Right...humans were such timid things. They couldn't just go along with what they were told..."I apologize. My name is Adrien, I work here at the castle with many other servants as well." he said slower this time so he could be understood. "Your papa, huh? He wouldn't happen to be Francis would he? Because if so, then..." he paused, then sighed. He may as well let the boy see his father and send someone else to get the master.

He snapped his fingers and tiredly, another man appeared with small horns on his head and a tail. "Ethan, go fetch the master while I take this boy to his father." he said, adding lowly and whispered so Matthew wouldn't hear, "Be sure to tell him this one may be the one and he must control his temper..."

Ethan nodded and walked off and Adrien smiled again. "Come...but the horse stays. He is not to step another foot inside the castle that the staff spends so hard keeping clean. He can be tied in the stable if you wish, we'll bring him no harm."

Matthew frowned a bit. Other servants? That meant that they all lived here. But why did it look so run down if there were still people living here? And why didn't anyone in his village believe that the castle was up here? The boy ran a hand over Zeus' coat gently, taking comfort in the horse's large presence.

He perked up when he heard his Papa's name, quickly nodding. "Yes, that's him!" He almost stepped forward, but stopped himself, forcing himself to think this through before he ran off with someone he didn't know and left his horse. "But, why can't you just bring my Papa here?" He didn't want to meet this man's master and he certainly didn't want to leave Zeus alone with these strange people. They had wings and horns and tails! They almost looked like the paintings of demons he'd seen when Francis took him to a church in the nearest town. They were frightful beings, but these men still looked somewhat human.

"And how do I know you won't hurt me or Zeus?" The blond rubbed Zeus' muzzle, not wanting to abandon him. The horse didn't take quickly to new people anyway, so he wouldn't like being taken away from his master in such a strange and foreboding place.

Adrien nodded lightly and sighed. "Your father is in the tower, he cannot be brought down. That was why I said you'd need to meet with my master first...but I will take you to your father now, and he will meet with us there." He told him and motioned for him to follow again. "I promise I won't hurt you or your horse. We're good people...just look a little...different." he said to him.

It was a normal reaction to be cautious about a stranger, and especially one that looked as abnormal as himself and the others...they were freaks. But if the boy wanted to see his father, he'd have to trust him. "The horse will be in good hands, we have an excellent stable staff that are good with animals." he said. "And it'll only be for but a moment..." he added. The horse seemed a bit tense, but oddly enough, not scared.

He could sense they were people...and even though he didn't like new people all too much, he could tolerate it until Matt came back with his master hopefully.

Tower? Did that mean they'd locked him up? Would they lock him up, too? Matthew took a few breaths to calm himself down so he could think rationally. He had to find his papa and apparently this man knew where he was, he even knew his name. Of course, there was no way they'd let him wander around the castle to find him on his own, so it'd be best for him to follow him and get to his Papa faster.

"I'll be back soon, Zeus. Don't bite anyone." He murmured gently to the big horse, rubbing his forelock softly. He certainly hoped he would. The boy turned back to the...man?...swallowing trepidatiously. "Alright, let's go." He walked over to the strange looking man, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm and stop himself from shivering.

He really didn't want to meet the man's master, all he wanted to do was find his Papa and go home, hopefully the man would hear him out and let him go without a fuss.

Adrien was glad that the other decided to follow him and nodded, starting to walk towards the tower now where Alfred would meet them eventually to decide the newcomer's fate now. Maybe he'd give this one a chance...or if not, he'd at least let the boy's father return with him...he hated knowing that Francis was suffering in the cold in the tower.

Zeus snorted and watched as Matt left, looking to the man approaching him now. He behaved, letting the man lead him to a nice warm barn and take care of him. He relaxed happily with a blanket over him, drinking water and eating a warm barn mush.

Finally after nearly ten minutes of walking, they arrived in the tower and brought him to Francis' cell. The Frenchman had been curled up with the blanket wrapped around him, trying to get some sleep.

Matthew wasn't sure what was worse, walking in a strange half-decaying castle with cold numbing his body, or not knowing what fate might befall them before they managed to get out of the castle. The boy trailed after the strange man, growing more nervous as time went on. It took far too long to reach their destination.

He wasn't sure why they were there for a moment before he saw the form curled up in the corner, bright hair peeking over the top of the blanket. "Papa!" He cried happily, clutching the bars as if trying to slip through them. "Papa, I'm here!" It didn't even matter to him right now that his father was in a cell, he was just so happy to see that he was alive.

Adrien stepped over to the side once at the tower, letting the boy have a moment with his father and to calm down. Francis looked up when hearing his son and looked over, seeing Matthew. Shock came to his face as he got up and went to the bars, both happy to see him but scared for his safety as well. "Matthew! My boy what are you doing here?" he asked as he reached through the bars to hug him still.

"You have to get out of here and too safety before you're thrown into a cell too..." he said, looking at him with worry. Adrien frowned and looked over. He hoped Alfred would be sympathetic and would let them go...or even have them both stay in a warm room and try to earn the love of the boy...at least it'd give them a new hope.

"I came to find you after Zeus ran home with a broken harness." He hugged his Papa tightly despite the thick bars between them. It felt so good to have him in his arms again. He'd been so afraid that he would never see him again.

"Papa, why are you in a cell anyway?" The boy frowned, clinging to his father's sleeves as if he would disappear if he didn't hold onto him. He looked over at the odd man standing away from them. "Can't you get him out? We just want to go home." He pleaded, blue eyes glittering hopefully as he implored the demon.

The bars between them made it difficult to hug his son, but he did what he could to slip his arms through and hold him. Even with being in a cell like this, freezing, and hungry he kept a smile on his face, just happy to see his boy. But he feared for him as well, that the beast and Master of the castle would lock him away as well. "My trespassing wasn't appreciated let's just leave it at that." he said touching the others cheek.

"You must leave now Matthew before you get locked up too." he added, frowning. Adrien watched, frowning. It's not like he liked separating families...he wouldn't have Francis in there if he had a say in it but Alfred had made his orders clear. "No, I cannot release him..." he said sadly."Not until my Master has seen you. That is the rule."

Francis shook his head, "So that he can get angry and lock my boy up as well? No, please let him leave..." he begged. Adrien looked down and away, "I'm sorry." was all he said.

Meanwhile, Alfred had left his room and had head for the tower, arriving just at the end of the small conversation. He stayed in the shadows though as he approached the archway of the door. "Another trespasser?" he growled slightly, though he'd calmed a bit since he'd last come out, not as much ferocity in his tone.

Matthew rubbed his father's cold arms, feeling the lack of warmth even through his thick clothes. "Papa, you're so cold..." He wondered what had happened to the blanket he'd given him, but he supposed it might have been lost when Zeus got frightened. The last thing Francis had been worried about was blanket.

Surely they must been able to tell that he was simply searching for shelter from the storm? How could they lock him up in a cell for something like that? "I can't leave, Papa, not without you." He wouldn't. Who knew what would befall his father in a place like that?

His master? What kind of bloody rule was that? Francis' anger was well placed, but Matthew couldn't help but feel it was useless. If they had locked his Papa up, what would stop them from locking him up?

The boy spun around at the rough voice, pressing himself closer to his Papa's comforting presence. He could barely see the speaker, but the way he held himself made it obvious that he was the master of the castle. "I-I came to retrieve my Papa and leave." He squeaked a little, frightened by the man's aura. While he felt like a man, he could instantly tell something was off about him. But what?

Francis smiled weakly at the boy's concern being more about him than himself, shaking his head. "Matt…it makes your papa very happy that you care so much…but it would be safer for you if you left. I'm old, I've lived my life. I don't want you getting locked up like me and dying here or anything." He said to him. Adrien frowned, feeling bad for having to tell the kid that he could not let his father go yet. Not until facing his unpredictable master…

And indeed once Alfred arrived, Adrien stood straighter, bowing lightly. "Sir, as you requested earlier…this is the boy who wandered in looking for his father, the man you locked up earlier…" he said, looking to the man's silhouette in the shadows. He could feel his cold eyes on him, and looked away, shuddering slightly. Alfred then turned his attention back to Matt, eyes on him for a moment, thinking before he walked forward, staying in the shadows though, hiding his appearance. "Your father is my prisoner for all time…he trespassed into my castle. He will not be leaving." He said firmly, though not as harshly as he'd been with Francis.

"You are not old Papa!" Matthew cried, horrified. How could he just give up so easily? He clutched his hand tightly, not wanting to stop touching him for a moment least he disappear. The boy stood tall as the other man stepped closer, defiance in his posture. He wasn't going to stand by and have his Papa imprisoned forever. "He only came in here because there's a blizzard outside and his horse threw the cart. He would have died outside tonight, yet you're more concerned with who is walking around your decrepit castle."

He thought he saw a shadow move behind the Lord of the castle, but put it out of his mind. What he needed to pay attention to now was getting his Papa free. "I won't stand for such an injustice when my Papa's life is at stake. Please, release him now." The young man looked up at the older man imploringly, his blue eyes shining brightly with hope.

Alfred scoffed, watching them from the shadows, already feeling his temper boiling up inside, but he was attempting to keep it in. "He still walked in and admitted to planning on taking some of my cloth without permission, didn't ask for who was in charge when he saw that the castle was occupied, and so he has become my prisoner!" he said as if it were common sense. "I don't care how he got here, he isn't leaving."

He paced around Matthew in the dark, Adrien frowning as he could only watch his master, though intrigued as well. He was going out of his way to not lose his temper...at least attempting too...and from the look he saw on Alfred's face, the man was thinking. After a moment longer Alfred spoke again. "The only way your father will be released...is if you take his place..."

Matthew wanted to debate a thousand different counter points to the man, but he knew that he was the arrogant type that only listened if what you said was just as what he thought. Arguing with him wasn't going to get him anywhere anytime soon. The idea didn't help Matthew's mood any and he stood his ground with a frown as the man circled him.

"Take his place?" Matthew frowned, weighing the options. On one hand, his father was older than he was and wouldn't weather the cold as well as he could. He'd also been exposed to the elements for longer than Matthew had. But on the other, he would be alone in this strange castle and his Papa would be alone at their home with no one to help him with the chores while he did his work. Maybe if he worked out a deal with this man or had one of the servants help him out, he could get out of here fairly quickly and then only the ill-mannered master of the castle would be in the black. "I'll do it on one condition. Someone has to help my Papa get home. There's still a storm outside."

"Yes...you must take his place, and be my prisoner, forever." he murmured, watching him carefully as he stopped his pacing and circling, now in the shadows right in front of the other. He was certain the other would say no. Humans were selfish and if it meant saving themselves they'd usually sacrifice someone else with little guilt. Which lead to him being a bit shocked when hearing the other agree.

"You'll...stay?" he murmured a bit quieter, raising a brow before he nodded. "Deal." he agreed and looked to Adrien. "Get his father home." he simply said. Francis looked to his son in horror, shaking his head. "No Matthew, you can't! I won't let you!" he said. Alfred opened the gate, grabbing Francis and shoved him towards Adrien, the Frenchman stumbling slightly, weakened. "Oh, and give him some of that precious cloth he came here for. To remember how because of his desire for this he lost his son." He smirked, then grabbed Matthew's hand. "Let's go."

Matthew stared firmly at the man, not going back on his choice even as he stared him down. He clenched his jaw when he heard his Papa call out to him, squaring his shoulders. "Just go, Papa. I'll be fine." He glanced back at his father, hoping fervently that it wouldn't be his last sight. With a tiny smile, he met his eyes. "I love you, Papa." He said softly, following the man out of the room.


End file.
